ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeku
How Zeku joined the Tourney Zeku was the 38th Successor of the Bushinryu Ninjutsu school. He became the Grandmaster after defeating his former teacher Genryusai, but refused to kill him as the Bushinryu commandments deemed because he saw him as a father. Although Genryusai had focused primarily on Ninjutsu, Zeku had improved the style by incorporating a variety of Taijutsu techniques on it. Upon his later age, Zeku soon came across the time to find a successor to Bushinryu. During a patrol in an undisclosed American city, Zeku spotted a young man caught up in a gang fight. Seeing that the young man fought wildly, but with intense spirit, he then intervened and defeated the gang who had ambushed him. Telling him that he saw great potential, and with the boy greatly awed by Zeku's displays of lightning fast skill and power, Zeku then lent his hand in invitation to teach him the ways of Bushinryu. Introducing himself, that boy would let him know his name was Guy, and since then Zeku had taken him under as the next successor of Bushinryu. Zeku taught the young Japanese-American ninja all he knew. Eventually he and his student would battle to see if Guy was worthy of being the 39th Successor of the Bushinryu school. Guy won, and allowed Zeku to go on his own path after passing on the grandmaster title, like how Zeku before him refused to kill Genryusai. Zeku was proud of his disciple and ordained him the 39th Successor of Bushinryu Ninpo. He then disappeared. Zeku's character story begins with a brief history on the 600-year art of Bushinryu, but after teaching the art to Guy, Zeku is ready to branch out and craft a new style of martial art. His search for disciples in the new art leads him to the Kanzuki Estate, where he (in his young form) is first greeted by Ibuki; the two fight, with Zeku afterward extending an offer to Ibuki to join his new order, but Ibuki doesn't even consider the offer, disappointed at Zeku's true age. Zeku eventually finds Karin and extends an offer of his services; after initially turning down the offer, Zeku insists on working for her, naming numerous services that he can perform as a ninja "in these globalized times". Karin asks for a demonstration while she considers, and when she loses the fight, she is left impressed by his skill. Zeku leaves, assuring Karin that she can contact him when he is needed. Zeku is later seen contemplating his evolved art's possible contributions to modern society. He concludes a name is needed for his new art, but after considering the name "Shin Bushinryu", he decides the name should be English to better suit the modern era. The story ends with him being beside himself on the art's new name, giving consideration to the name "Striders" among others. Wandering Nintendo Land, Zeku stumbles upon a girl named On Ji who was trying to learn firebending before the Second Tourney. Zeku decides to take her under his wing. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds two of his right fingers under his left hand. After the announcer calls his name Swings his arms and holds them apart as the camera zooms saying "Allow me a moment to entertain you." Special Moves Bushin Gram - Koku (Old Form Neutral) Zeku gives an energetic slashing kick. Bushin Gram - Teki (Old Form Side) Zeku spin slash kicks upward. Bushin Gram - Ban (Old Form Up) Zeku jumps into the air slash kicking. Bushin Sho (Young Form Neutral) Zeku pierces his palm hard enough to knock enemies off balance. Also stops projectiles dead in their tracks. Hozanto (Young Form Side) Zeku turns his back and rams his shoulder. Bushin Sangoku Otoshi (Young Form Up) Zeku jumps with his arms opponent. If he touches an airborne opponent, Zeku grabs his midair opponent, pulls his arms back, slams him/her down and drops in a meditation position on him/her. Shukumyo (Down) Zeku shifts from his old form to his young form, and vice versa. Bushin Goraisenpujin (Hyper Smash) Based on Guy's first Super Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo. Zeku announces "Zeku is my name." then performs four punches similar to those he does in the Final Fight games; if they land, he then backflip-kicks his opponent into the air. While his opponent is spiraling upwards, Zeku leaps off the sides of the screen, before he grabs them and suplexes them into the ground while spinning for a great deal of damage. Batsuzan Gaisei (Final Smash) Based on his Street Fighter V Critical Art. Zeku sets his fingers up saying "Now, watch and learn!" (or "Time to end this!" in young form) and does a backflip kick. If he hits, he flies around the opponent punching and kicking him 5 times, then warps at blinding speed, then finish by coming down crunching his leg into the opponent. After this, he jumps off and holds two fingers to his face saying "This is Bushinryu!" Victory Animations #Zeku sets his arms together saying "You chose the wrong opponent." #Zeku leans forward saying "You need to pay attention." then crosses his arms. #Zeku claps his hands, then shifts to his young form, swings his hand in a circle, then around saying "It's retribution." On-Screen Appearance Rides a parachute-kite to his point saying "Lets party! If you think you can keep up." Trivia *Zeku's rival is a girl from a Fire Nation school who's welcoming and easygoing, On Ji. *Zeku shares his English voice actor with Mammothman, Aeralfos, Paulie, Gajeel Redfox and Teppei. *Zeku shares his Japanese voice actor with Kamille Bidan (in Zeta Gundam), Col. Strong Vincent, Suzaku, Cursya, Skipper, Straizo, Cleveland Brown, Jr. and Ninja Murasaki. *Zeku shares his French voice actor with Banjin Inui, Electivire, Ecolo, Puggsy, Typhlosion, Akihiko Sanada, Kukri and Staccato Raylong. *Zeku shares his Arabic voice actor with Haido, Reinhardt, Whizz, Iron Nick (Chunin Nick Uchiha in Japan), Fuuma, Captain Lone Starr, Kay von Wollenbarth, Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya, Jake Boyd (Tachiki in Japan), Reptil, Demyx, Nicholas "Nick" P. Wilde, Guan Ping, the Southern Raider, Johnny Sfondi, Tatsumaru, Colonel Redips, Jean Vilain, Dante Garza and Gadevi. *Zeku shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Oswald and Mace Windu. Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Downloadable Characters